


College Visit

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 23: Against a WallDerek visits Stiles during a long weekend.





	College Visit

Derek forgets, sometimes, how strong Stiles really is. He's away for so long at college that it's easy to slip back into thinking of him as the lanky teen with a buzz cut. It's harder to remember the man he's growing into, body still lean but wiry with muscle. At least, it's hard to remember until he manages to get in another visit.

Stiles is always happily surprised to see him, probably forgets Derek can afford to drop in outside of Stiles’ planned visits home. He knows Stiles misses them all, is working extra hard to finish faster, only comes home for the longer breaks. So Derek tries to go as often as he can, whenever Stiles might have an extra day or two off. He wouldn't mind being there all the time, but he knows it would be distracting and that Stiles would feel unnecessary guilt at not being able to spend more time with him. 

This is a long weekend though, so Derek made the trip. Stiles wasn't in his apartment when Derek arrived, but that wasn't a problem - he'd been given a key a long time ago. He goes about settling himself in, putting away his things he'd brought for few days he'll be here. He orders something healthy for dinner, waits on delivery and then heads to the shower. It's a pretty standard routine when he comes to visit, and by the time he's leaving the steaming bathroom, toweling his hair dry, loose sweats hanging low on his hips, he can hear Stiles’ key in the lock. He moves so he can be easily seen from the doorway and is greeted with a beaming smile and an armful of happy Stiles.

Their kiss feels like coming home, both of them smiling into it, unhurried despite the time apart. When they do break, Stiles goes for his own quick shower and change while Derek plates up the food and sets the table. They catch up on the few things they hadn't discussed in their nightly phone calls over grilled chicken and salads. It's nice, domestic. Derek knows he could get used to it - will once Stiles is home for good.

After dinner, though, that's when the missing heat creeps in. They'd had wine with their meal, not a lot, just enough to add an extra layer of relaxation, and Stiles is flushed beautifully from it. There's no mistaking his intent when he finally stands from the table and moves towards Derek. It sparks in his guy and he stands as well, arms winding around Stiles when he reaches him. This kiss is more hungry, their mouths hot and wet as their tongues slide together. Stiles presses into him with force, and Derek staggers back until he's pressed against the doorway of the small apartment. They're both making small noises, gasps and groans, and when Stiles’ fingers creep down the back of his sweats, Derek arches into the touch, smirking when Stiles drags his mouth away as his fingertips hit the plug nestled between his cheeks. 

“You prepped yourself?”

“Had a feeling we'd end up here, didn't want to waste any time.”

“You know I love doing it though.” Stiles pouts but Derek knows it's more for show than anything else. He nips at Stiles’ bottom lip, rolls his hips against him.

“Next time.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighs like it's a chore to agree and it makes Derek huff out a laugh. It's cut off quickly when Stiles slides both hands beneath the waistband and shoves the sweats down Derek's thighs. Derek forgets how strong Stiles is now, right up until he hoists Derek up against the wall, forcing him to wrap his legs around Stiles’ trim waist, grasping at his firm shoulders. Stiles smiles and dives in for another kiss, using his body to brace Derek's as he reaches behind him and wiggles the plug free. Derek can feel his hands fumbling at it, gathering up the excess lube to slick his cock. Stiles probes at his hole with two fingers, making sure he's stretched probably.

“It's good, I'm good. I'm ready. Fuck me.” Stiles makes a noise like he's choking but he doesn't waste any more time, lines himself up and pushes in, letting Derek slide down the wall just a bit so he's seated entirely on his cock. It's fast and frantic after that, Stiles’ hands cupped under his thighs, using his leverage to rock Derek's body in counterpoint to his thrusts. A thin sheen of sweat builds up as he works his hips, and Derek doesn't hesitate to lean his torso forward and lick it up, tasting salt and skin and Stiles. His own cock is rubbing between them, slapping against his belly every time Stiles pulls back, and with some effort he manages to unlatch one of his hands and drag it down, wrapping his fist around his cock and letting the movement of their bodies make it stroke him off. When he comes, he tightens down hard, forcing a moan out of Stiles, who follows right after him. They're both trembling with aftershocks as they slide to the floor, damp from exertion and panting, Derek spread over Stiles’ lap. Naturally, it's Stiles who regains use of his mouth first.

“Well, super glad you came,” Derek groans and Stiles laughs the sound bright and comforting. “No, seriously. I missed you, I'm glad you're here.” He presses a chaste kiss to Derek's mouth. Derek smirks when it's done.

“I'm glad I came too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
